


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: song inspired fic: "you shouldnt kiss me like this" by toby keithyou kiss chuck while yall are hanging out and he doesnt know if it means anything
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs shit description what else is new i hope you enjoy friend  
> yo also shout out to my country anon for this song tambien

_ I've got a funny feeling _

_ The moment that your lips touched mine _

Chuck is three beers in, pleasant buzz running through him as he watches you try and throw a pretzel in some poor dude's drink. He laughs loudly as it bounces off the rim and you duck trying not to be caught. 

"Drink up." Chuck tells you and you whip your head to him. 

"What the hell do you mean? I threw the fucking pretzel!" You challenge but Chuck shakes his head, still smiling widely at your outrage. 

"The dare was to throw it  _ in _ his cup, you missed so you gotta drink." Chuck pushes your glass towards you before you can protest more. You pick it up at take a long drink not without more complaining at the stupid technicality. 

"Truth or Dare, asshole." You ask but there's a fondness in your voice and a smile on your lips. Chuck looks away although he really doesn't want to, not confident in his ability to control himself right now. 

"I dunno, truth?" Chuck shrugs just staring at the wall waiting for you to think. He vaguely sees you turn toward him more from his periphery. He jumps slightly at the feel of your hand on his shoulder but covers it with a cough. You lean in a little more as if you're telling him a secret and Chuck already resolves to blame the warmth of his face on the alcohol. 

"Do you ever regret falling for someone?" You ask, voice strangely soft in Chuck's ear. He really wants to look at you, gripping his glass tightly trying to fight it. 

"...Yeah." Chuck takes a sip anyways just to give his mouth something else to do other than keep talking. You pull away and turn back towards the bar but your hand stays on Chuck's shoulder and he tries his best to not shrug it off. 

"Uh, Truth or Dare?" Chuck asks after a second, finally looking over at you again. 

"Dare." Chuck laughs and shakes his head at the quick response. 

"Again?" 

"Yup, whaddya got for me?" Chuck looks around, there's not too many people but it's definitely not dead. Chuck smiles as he turns back to you. 

"I dare you to go up and kiss the hottest dude in here." Chuck expects an easy refusal, you taking another sip, maybe you guys talking about who the hottest dude in there is even if you won't go through with it. 

He definitely doesn't expect what does happen. 

Which is you grabbing the back of his neck and placing a quick kiss to his lips with zero hesitancy. 

_ Something shot right through me _

_ My heart skipped a beat in time _

It's over so soon and yet the feel of your hand and your lips linger for so long it's like it never stopped. Almost as stunning as the kiss was is the way you're looking at him. The gentle smile on your lips and eyes expressing what Chuck wouldn't dare call adoration even if he can see it so plainly. It makes his heart start again from where it stopped the second your lips touched his. 

Chuck can't even think about if he kissed back because you are leaning back on the bar and asking again. 

"Truth or Dare." Chuck might've thought he just hallucinated for a second, that whatever just happened didn't happen if that expression wasn't still on your face. But it is and it's making it hard for Chuck to even think. 

"Uh um, truth…" Chuck says through his trance. Now he can't take his eyes off you, all self control gone as he watches you lean back your your chair. 

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Chuck's eyes widen and then narrow. This is a trap, it has to be. Chuck is being lured into some sick joke. Trent and Orange were probably in the back hiding, waiting to pop out and make fun of him like they haven't already. Chuck does the only sensible thing he can think of and takes a long sip of his drink. 

"What?! C'mon man!" 

"Truth or Dare." Chuck cuts you off before you can coerce him into whatever is happening that he doesn't understand. He almost feels a little bad at how you deflate but he tells himself again that you are trying to trick him and it holds his resolve. 

"Truth." 

_ There's a different feel about you tonight _

_ It's got me thinking lots of crazy things _

Chuck isn't really sure what the plan is now. There's so many things he wants to ask but if  _ he's  _ being truthful he doesn't know if he wants the answers. And he can't get that adoring look out of his head mostly because it's still on your face and because his hopes that it means what he wants it to are growing. Maybe he should've answered your question, maybe it would've meant you would kiss him again. 

"What do you think about me?" Chuck blurts out. There's too much in his head to properly filter what's coming out of his mouth and now it's out there hanging between you and him and Chuck really hasn't stopped staring at you. 

"Well, you're one of my best friends, you're super funny and I love you man." You answer with a small shrug and smile. Well that certainly doesn't help anything. Definitely not the thoughts in Chuck's head. 

"Uh, good then?" Chuck says after a bit, making you laugh. It's almost a relief to hear. A familiar sound, one that'll always mean things are good. Even if Chuck said something stupid or is stuck in his own head. Or if you just kissed. 

"What did you think I was gonna say? I hated you or something?" There's amusement in your voice and it gets Chuck to smile again. 

"No, I don't know." Chuck shrugs. He was hoping things would make sense by now and damn does he want to kiss you again. It's scary, how close you guys are, how you haven't stopped smiling at him, and how you've already done it once. Maybe if he just…

"Truth or Dare, Chuck." 

"...Dare." 

"Kiss me." 

_ You shouldn't kiss me like this _

_ Unless you mean it like that _

God Chuck wants to kiss you. 

He grips his glass again and closes his eyes. 

He knows you're watching him but he can't think while he's looking at you. 

Chuck just barely reopens his eyes as he cups your cheek and presses his lips to yours. 

_ 'Cause I'll just close my eyes _

_ And I won't know where I'm at _

Chuck's kissing you… and that's all he really knows anymore. Your hand's on the back of his neck again and he can feel how warm your face is under his hands. And your lips. The first kiss ended so quick but now he can really feel how soft they are, how sweet and perfect they feel against his, it's torture. Because now you've reeled him in, if this is a trap Chuck doesn't care anymore. Trent and Orange can call him a loser and you can laugh at him for ever thinking this might be more because even if it isn't at least he had this moment where nothing means anything except you and him and the fact that you're still kissing and  _ fuck  _ that's your tongue. Chuck opens his mouth and he really isn't thinking because the noise he elicits at the feel of your tongue sliding between his lips is not something Consciously Aware Chuck would be okay with. Especially not in front of so many people. So it's a good thing the only other person who exists is you. 

Until you start to pull back. The world slowly comes back into view, glass of beer that's not so cold anymore, bartender who's been looking back at you both every once in a while, other patrons who couldn't give two shits about y'all. It's all familiar and yet it feels so weird arriving at the same place after experiencing something so entirely new. Chuck has to get out of there. He pulls his phone out and checks the time, 12:24 AM. It's not  _ that _ late but Chuck's gonna use anything he can. 

"We should get going." He says and signals the bartender over to pay. 

"Oh, sure if you want." You shrug not used to Chuck suggesting to go home early. Chuck pulls out his wallet, not wanting to be faced with the bartender smiling at him like that when he doesn't understand. Chuck hands over a wad of cash muttering for him to keep the change before he's up out of his stool. Chuck knows you're following him out and he really hopes you don't think he doesn't want to hang out. But right now it's just a game and Chuck can't be here when it ends. 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He's still a gentleman after all and maybe he doesn't want to leave you just yet, even if he's scared as shit. 

"Nah I'll be fine, good night Chuck." You kiss him on the cheek before heading off. Chuck watches you leave for definitely too long before pulling his phone out and heading the opposite direction. 

"I'm coming over."

_ They're all watching us now _

_ They think we're falling in love _

Chuck is trying his best not to knock super loud at an annoying hour of the night but Trent decided to take his sweet ass time so here he still is knocking after two minutes. 

"Trent hurry the fuck up." 

"I'm here man, calm down. Why aren't you still with Y/N?" Trent opens the door with his hat on and Chuck vaguely wonders if he just put it on because Chuck got there or if he still had it on before his brain moves on. 

"We kissed." Chuck says pushing past Trent and sitting on the couch abruptly. 

"Or well Y/N kissed me and then dared me to kiss– whatever we kissed. Twice." Chuck's knee is bouncing rapidly and he's staring at the wall still trying to make anything he's saying make sense. Trent's looking at him like he doesn't understand why that's so weird and it's making Chuck feel even more crazy. 

"Yeah, and?" Trent prompts and Chuck scoffs. 

"And? And?! What do you mean and?! That's it! I don't know what the hell it means so if you'd like to help out I'd really appreciate it!" Chuck isn't really mad, just frantic, his eyes wide in worry. 

"Don't you wanna kiss Y/N? Isn't this a good thing?" Trent sits down next to Chuck and leans back on the sofa anticipating a long conversation. 

"I mean yeah, and it was nice but dude I don't know if it meant anything. Y/N said 'I love you' but it could've been a friend thing." Chuck runs his hands through his hair and leans back, too, until he's staring at the ceiling. Trent takes a moment to look over at Chuck before sighing, clearly there is still some shit to unpack. 

_ They'd never believe we're just friends _

_ When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that _

"So Y/N said 'I love you'." 

"Yeah." 

"And then you guys made out."

"No, well maybe I don't know how long we were kissing for…" 

"Tongue?" 

"Yeah, but I've kissed you before." 

"I don't think with tongue man." 

"You don't know that, I don't know what we've done." 

"Okay fine but you  _ do  _ know that's what you did with Y/N." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Then what?" 

"I came here." 

"Wait so that was it? You didn't say anything?" 

"I didn't say  _ nothing, _ I just said we should probably go or something, we said good night and I came here. Oh and Y/N kissed me on the cheek before walking home." 

"So you kissed three times?" 

"Cheek kisses don't count, I  _ know _ I definitely do that to you all the time." 

"Fine. I mean, it kinda just sounds like stuff people who are dating do." Trent shrugs as Chuck sits up and turns to Trent with his eyes narrowed.

"Don't bull shit me."

"I'm not, but I also don't think I'm the person you should be talking to." Trent lifts his eyebrows and Chuck deflates under the gaze, head falling in his hands. 

"Fuck." 

"I'll drive." 

_ If you do baby kiss me again _

For the second time tonight Chuck is standing outside someone's door,  _ your  _ door, at an impolite hour and knocking far too aggressively. Trent elected to wait in the car and Chuck is thankfully you don't take as long as him to answer because he was starting to feel like a real creep. 

"Chuck…" You start but Chuck can't wait any longer. 

"What did it mean?" He asks with that same frantic urgency. You pull Chuck into your place and close the door before turning back to him. You already know what he's asking so you answer honestly. 

"Everything. It meant everything I should've just told you like how I'm kinda… in love with you." You look down knowing you can't just leave him hanging like that so you don't really notice Chuck coming closer until he has your face in his hands again and is pressing his lips to yours. 

It's like Chuck's body processed the words before his brain did, unconsciously surging forward and kissing you like he wants to letting the words wash over him.  _ In love. With him?  _ Chuck focuses on the way you're gripping onto him and how you're kissing just as insistently as he is before he can overthink it. You love him and Chuck can kiss you without having to worry because he knows what it means now. 

Chuck pulls back, catching his breath slightly as he looks into your eyes. 

"I love you, too. Y/N, I love you." You smile and it's such a beautiful sight. Chuck smiles, too as he's flooded with relief. 

"Did you uh, wanna stay the night?" You ask. Chuck's cheeks redden but he shakes his head. 

"No, well yes but not yet. I sorta got Trent waiting in the car. But do you wanna go out you know on a date or something?" Chuck's gaze is hopeful and cute, it makes you smile wider. 

"I'd love that. Tomorrow?" Chuck nods and kisses you one last time quickly before stepping away slightly. 

"Yeah, sorry for coming so late, I'll uh see you tomorrow. Good night Y/N." Chuck steps back until he feels the door, hovering his hand over the knob as he looks at you still smiling. 

"Good night… love you." You wave with a small laugh and a warm feeling on your face.

"Love you, too!" Chuck says brightly before opening the door, slowly leaving, keeping his eyes on you until the door closes. 

... _ Holy fuck _ . 

Chuck lingers outside the door for a moment really taking in all that happened landing on your third kiss ever,  _ finally _ understanding what it means.  _ I'm in love with you _ . 

He supposes he oughta thank Trent eventually for getting him to talk to you but right now, as he makes his way back to the car, Chuck can't help looking forward to when you'll kiss him again. 

Because he's in love with you, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> overthinking chuck is sorta fun to write haha  
> sorry for the long ass dialogue section but i like it so  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
